


Irresistable

by OhHelloFandoms123



Series: Requested Works [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, Highschool AU, Love is in the Air, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Wholesomeness, extreme fluff, highschool sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: Sam & Bucky are highschool sweethearts but are still figuring things out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Requested Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Irresistable

"You're lovely," Sam smiled, looking at the gift Bucky gave to him. It was a shirt, with buttons of his favourite bands on it. Bucky kissed his cheek, they still weren't used to going around doing boyfriend stuff. Sam grabbed his hand gently as they walked down the hallway. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too." he smiled.

* * *

They met in gym class, everyone was all sweaty and tired from the useless laps around the field. "You doin' okay Sammy?" Steve asked as he chugged a bottle of water. His friend panted "Nah," he chuckled, getting up from his seat. Bucky Barnes was still running, the teacher likes to pick out the 'fit kids' and show them off to people. Sam eyed the kid running laps around the field.

"Who's that guy?" he asked Steve. "Barnes," he smiled "a good friend of mine." With that, Barnes fell over on the field, he was too tired. He used to do running competitions when he was younger.

James ran over to them, chugging down a water bottle "Stevie, I think I need a hospital." he then meets eyes with Sam Wilson. "Who's this pretty boy?" he says like the flirt he is. "I'm Sam," he replies. From then on, they hung out like they knew each other their whole lives.

* * *

They love each other so much. They could hold each other, forever. They shared so many kisses that sent chills to the heavens. It was awkward, but it was true. The night sky was full of stars, and wonders beyond many. They set out a blanket and held each other's hands. "You know," Bucky laughed "I really like holding your hand."

"I know," Sam chuckled, he kissed his knuckles lightly "you're wonderful. I'm lucky to have you." It was the gentle things that set them on fire. It was amazing. "Me too," he couldn't stop smiling. He was head over heels for this man. The stars made him more angelic and more beautiful than ever. No one can ever stop them from being _themselves._ They adored each other and cared as no one else did.

"We're officially High School Sweethearts, yeah?" Bucky said, lying back onto the grass, still not letting go of his hand.

"Yeah," Sam said, "we are."

Although high school is awkward, they were more awkward. A simple kiss on the cheek was enough to get Bucky on his toes, a simple card was enough to send Sam flying - heat rose in Sam's cheeks whenever an 'I love you' was present in the air. His boyfriend laughed after Sam said something humorous. It was love, in highschool - it was awkward but it was always enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of feedback is disturbing, please leave feedback, it makes my day!


End file.
